Eater Not Evans
by Armadillogerl101
Summary: Soul and Maka have been partners for years and are now 19. Its lunch time but an uninvited guest appears. Soul is kidnapped leaving his friends injured and Maka is the only one who can find him, along with some help from her friends. SoulXMaka. T for some language
1. Chapter 1

"Morning Maka."yawned a rough voice.

Maka carefully opened one eye and was blinded by the light from the sun.

"AHHHH SOULLLLL IM DYYYYING! wait! gimme minute im fine." Complained the dark blonde meister.

Soul snickered and looked over at her. He decided to tease her and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Its 10:47."

Maka knocked Soul over and ran over to her room. (She had fallen asleep on the couch last night)

"SOUL! Get ready we're late for school come on! Lets go!" she cried into the kitchen.

Soul chuckled and looked up at the clock. He couldn't believe she fell for that. He looked up at the clock and yawned. The time was 6:45 and they needed to be at school by 7:00.

Maka poked her head out of her room, Soul could see her hair already in pigtails and the end of her coat sticking out the door.

" .Evans." A wave of darkness passes across her face,"Get you sorry ass in your room right now and get ready for school."

Soul quivered and put down his mug. The sly look gone from his face.

"M-maka..." He stammered,"Its not actually 10:47, ITS UM 6:48 NOW."

Maka didn't relax one bit,"I know Soul, now get your ass ready we have 12 minutes."

Soul nodded and slowly walked towards his room. Maka glared at him all the way.

After they were both ready and Maka had the glare off her face they hopped onto Soul's Motorbike and speed off to school.

Tsubaki, Blackstar and Kidd were waiting for them at the entrance.

Soul and Maka walked up the steps to meet them.

'GREETINGS PEASANTS! THE GREAT STAR HAS BEEN WAITING! HAHAAH. FEEL HONORED I WAITED FOR YOU. " Blackstar boomed out.

"Smooth blackstar." Groaned Maka. She then turned to Kidd,"Where are Liz and Patty?"

"They're in the bathroom. Liz is fixing her hair and Patty just wanted to go. " Kidd answered shrugging.

Liz and Patty popped up and smiled at everyone.

After greetings, They all headed towards the building just as the bell rang.

 **As always plzzz review. tell me if you want me to continue thanks! i love you guys!**

 **also, i don't own Soul Eater!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRY GUYS! its gonna be a little boring at the beginning but by the end... You'll see its the opposite!  
I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER! I wish I did! *cries in a corner* BUT! sadly I don't :( **

**PLLZZZZ COMMENT!**

Soul looked over at Maka. She had her nose deep in a book, he sighed, Typical Maka. Soul then looked over and Kidd, he was trying to write his name and breaking down about it. He also notices Liz was trying to calm him down but she was getting angry and Patty... well, Patty was fighting an origami giraffe and the class was cheering her on. Soul then snickered as he noticed Black*Star getting yelled at by stein.

"IM THE BIGGEST STAR IN THE WORLD HOW COULD YOU EXPECT ME NOT TO FIGHT!?" Black*Star was yelling.

"Well, maybe this "Star" should go out. Mhmmm?" Stein's glasses flashed over his face and he started to twist his screw in his head,"How should i do it? ~EVIL LAUGH!~ Dissection is always fascinating! What should i do with the organs? OH THE BRAIN! WHAT LOVELY THINGS YOU CAN DO WITH ONE!" He then turned to Black*Star who was gulping,"If you had one."

"Ummmmm... sir, i'll just be going over here now." Black*Star said trying to walk away.

"OH HOHOOOOOOO! you're just going to walk away. Black*Star, you are staying after school today meet me here after the bell." He then turned to Tsubaki,"Make sure he comes please."

"Right sir." Tsubaki replied.

As Black*Star and Tsubaki were walking away she whacked him on the head and Soul could hear then fighting. He grinned and looked at Maka again. Before he had time to think another thought the bell rung.

"LUNCH! SEE YOU LATER BITCHES! YAAAAHHHHOOOOO!" Black*Star leaps up and sprinted down the hall to lunch leaving everyone behind.

Maka closed her book and got up.

"Soul?" She asked,"Are you okay? You've seemed pretty quiet"

"Yea Maka. I'm too cool to be feeling down." He grinned," Come on let's get lunch."

Lunch was actually pretty good today. It was Pasta with yellow mush on the side and some sort of green sludge? better than most days.

Black*Star chewed loudly and boomed on about how he would surpass god... all with chewed food in his mouth.

Soul and Maka glanced at each other and rolled their eyes. They could handle this, but Maka was getting aggravated. She had her fist balled up in her lap and her eyes closed. Then she snapped. It was when a piece of Black*Star's pasta came flying and hit her cheek. She slowly wiped it off and gave Black*Star just enough time to see what was coming and realize the fear of it.

"MAKAKAKAKAKAKAAKKAAKAAAAA..."

"NO MAKA PLEASE I DON'T!"

"CHOP!"  
The book came flying down at Black*Star's head and a painful crack was heard and he fell to the ground.

"what? He'll be fine." Said Maka to the stunned faces around her, wiping off her book.

They started to laugh and continue with lunch. That is when she appeared.

(ok so Maka's perspective)

Black*Star had just recovered when a thin whisp of fog covered the grounds around us. We all put down our food and even Kidd stopped stressing over Patty's hair being asymmetrical.

We heard laughter coming from all around us and saw that day had turned into night. The other students and teachers were asleep around us. The laugh came again closer this time. It was a girl's voice, i knew that much. Then. a witch with white hair and blue eyes floated up in front of us.

"Soul." I say quietly making sure she can't hear us," Transform when i say."

"Okay." He breaths.

"HI kiddies!" Says the witch cheerfully,"Now I've heard this is a very special school. I've also heard you are weapons and meisters. Now i don't really care about you meister, i have no use for you, I'll probably kill you." She shrugged at the thought picking her nails," I could make you work for me? Oh well. If you don't hand over the ones who are weapons i'm going to have to take you, we wouldn't want that now would we?" She sneered.

"Now!" I Yelled out and grabbed Soul's hand. He transformed into a scythe and swung into my hands. Patty, Liz and Tsubaki did the same.

"Oh I see we're putting up a fight hmmm? Well, I'll play this game!" She cackled and flew forward. She muttered something under her breath and stars shot out from under her jet black sleeves. I blocked with Soul and glared at her ready to charge back but her words hit be worse then any punch or shot,

"Uh hooooo I like you! I want you. Your cute as a boy and a great weapon, hand him over,i'll even leave your friends in peace."

The blade in my hands went dull as Soul thought about what she had just said. He was probably going to sacrifice himself for us but I wouldn't let him go without as fight.

"Shut up WITCH!" I spat at her," He's my partner, weapon and friend and he isn't going anywhere!" I yelled at her.

"We'll see about that!" She muttered another spell and shot more stars at us. I dodged them narrowly but one hit Kidd's suit. I could see he was trying not to freak out but he was twitching and soon collapsed.

The witch didn't give us any time time to think, all that was happening were reflexes, dodging attacks I don't remember much, just suddenly being hit by something and having the breath knocked out of me. seeing something head straight towards me that would have killed me and the boy I loved standing in way to protect me.

I remember calling out his name as he was carried away, seeing my friends lying on the ground knocked out and bleeding, feeling a warm sticky substance flowing around my coat, then darkness.

 **HEYYY! sorry for the cliff hanger! i will update soon if I get some comments! I hoped you liked this story sorry it was kind of boring at the beginning! LUV YOU GUYS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I'm in a really good mood after such a crappy day. ya know why!? Its actually cuz i just got emails saying people have been following me after only 2 fan fics so far! Also, MY FIRST REVIEW ON ANY OF MEH FANFICS! THX GUYS! I WUV YOU. *clears throat* sorry back to story.**

 **Dont own Soul eater thats why I make these to make myself feel like I do. -_-.**

 **( Maka POV)**

I open my eyes to see Dr. Stein writing something down on a piece of paper then leave the room. I look around the room and realize im laying down. I look over and see Black*Star bloody and beat up. The blood is dry and his face is scrunched up like he's having a nightmare. I look at the next bed, Tsubaki looks almost as bad. Her hair has come down in a messy heap, her clothes are ripped some places and there are crimson stains on her face hands and body. I can feel my eyes tearing up as I realize what happened. It come back in one flash and I realize I'm screaming. Loud. It fills the medical room and I'm trying to get up, there's a pounding in my head, a bloody pain in my side, stitches are ripping, blood in flowing, doctors are yelling something about a tranquilizer, nothing matters except him. I need to find him. My one and only. The one that doesn't know I love him so much.

My Soul Eater.

I hear myself call out his name and slam something into a doctor. I think she screams, I think I scream. I'm cursing and yelling, my heart is pounding, the only thing I think is,

 _I'm coming Soul, I will find you._

And Everything goes dark

 **(Soul's POV)**

I look around the cave thing I'm in.

 _huh this doesn't look like lunch._

I sit up- well, try and fail to sit up- wincing from the pain.

 _oh right. The whole witch thing, that happened fuck. Maka is gonna be pissed at meeeeee._

I can see my arm has bits of glass stuck in it.

 _damn, her stars got me. Ah, not so bad_

I realize Maka has it worse, she got hit a lot. But then again, I stood in the way from that final blow so where's the-

Like a queue the pain hits me in the chest knocking the wind out of me. Oh bite my tongue to stop from yelling out and wince as the witch comes down.

"OH hi there!," She chirps," my name is Luna! Sorry about that hold on, very selfless little boy," She stops and mutters a spell to make me feel better," Okay that's better. So I would like to say a few things, terms if you will. You work for me here and be my weapon and I won't hurt you or your friends. sound good? So transform please. Transform PLEASE!" I don't do anything.

"I will never work for you. I won't let you touch my friends. Hurt me all you want, I'll never do it. You bitch." I spat to her.

Her smile is gone in an instant and she looks at the cave door and sighs.

"You leave me no choice. Natiaaa!" she calls to the door. A girl that looks like Tsubaki but with blue lacy hair trailing down to her hips. On second thought, her cold heartless envy green eyes looked nothing like Tsubaki's caring eyes. The green doesn't look like maka's either. It's envious and evil.

"Natia here will take. Eh. Excellent care of you. If you keep up your nasty attitude you two will be seeing a lot of each other. Have fun." Luna smiles and walks out

I don't say anything but I glare at natia in front of me. She walks over to me and picks me up by the collar. She then punches me and doesn't let go of my shirt and when my head comes flying back I hear a snap and a crackling pain flies up my neck to my head. She doesn't stop and soon there is blood running down her arms coating her pale skin. She smiles and throws me to the wall. I cough up blood and spit at her feet. I can see it strikes a nerve in her and she brings back her foot. Her shoes are tipped with something shiny and-

Oh my fucking hell no.

Damn that hurt.

She's kicking me and I feel like I'm going to die.

All I can think is

 _I need to live for maka._

( **Maka pov mixed with soul)**

I feel like I'm dying. I can feel souls wave length getting weaker. This is the worst. We are still connected I can feel his soul.

I feel like im dying. Her shoes have been kicking me for ages. Maka's probably worried as hell. She can't feel like that.

Ive got to find you. I love you. Don't you die on me. If you die I'll die. I won't die if you don't die soul come on please.

I wont let that witch hurt you maka. I love you. Don't die and I wont.

Please.

I wont die

I wont die

I'll survive

For you.

 _I love you_

 _I love you_

 **Ummmn so... Hope you liked it! So happy for another review and stuff. Thanks guys I luvvvvv youuu! Ok well you probably don't want to keep hearing me talk soooo...**

 **Please review**

 **Please like this chapter? xD**

 **Luv ya ill update really soon like evry few days**

 **Bai!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys. I got the sweetest message thing. I hope the person knows who they are thank you! So i took a long time to update (i don't even know if its a longtime for you guys it just seems long for me) So I hope you liked the last few chapters and here we are again explaining how I dont own Soul Eater.**

 **Like I mentioned I dont own Soul eater though I may or may not be planning to break into Soul Eater HQ and steal all the manga and stuff and make it my own and continue the series! MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH ~evil laugh~ No Jk i wish though. Ok enough talking just a few notes then story time.**

 **Ok so please please review**

 **Enjoy**

 **Luv chu guys.**

 **(Maka POV)**

"Soul?" I mutter, my eyes still closed. I'm half asleep I guess and I hear something moving around in the room. Maybe its Soul trying to be sneaky and wake me up again. I thought to myself. He isn't much of a ninja. I opened my eyes waiting to see his shock white hair and crimson eyes staring at me. No, no Soul. The gray hair of Dr. Stein and the figures of Tsubaki and Black*Star are all that greet me.

 _Oh right._

I think to myself and sigh leaning against the bed im laying in.

 _Soul is gone and its all my fault._

I close my eyes and focus hard on the Soul connected to mine. I can feel the slow thump of his Soul, its like a heart beat. But its too slow, too soft, too weak.

 _Soul if you die i will bring you back and kill you again._

I glare at the back of my eyelids and try to focus on his Soul more. Maybe if I can bring my soul closer to his we can go into one of our souls and talk.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. May as well try.

 **(Soul POV)**

Something weird is happening to me. I can feel myself getting stronger like something or someone is tinkering with my Soul. Trying to get in. Trying to help. I don't know. Even if they were trying to help I dot know how to connect back. I sigh and wince as the sudden sharp breath hurts my chest.

When i place my hand on my side, I can feel the unevenness of my broken ribs. Some are stabbing my skin. The witch put a spell on me so I would feel all the pain but whenever I discarded her orders my ribs started to point outward. The spell made it so it wouldn't kill me, but i'd wish i were dead.

"Hi my sweet weapon. Are you ready to join me!?" Luna bounces into the room and grins.

Again I wince and grit my teeth.

"Never, I will never join you, and I wont, let you hurt M-Maka." I stutter on her name and feel my knees start to shake. Maybe the pain has gotten too much and my body cant take anymore. The last things i hear before I pass out are,

"Hmm, Maka is that right. I'll find her then. Maybe if I bring her here, you'll help me, you wouldn't want her to feel this pain." She bends down," Would you?"

 **(Maka POV)**

Ok so not my strongest moment. I've figured out how to listen to his soul and hear what he hears. I heard what he said to her. He wouldn't let her hurt me. Tears are welling up in my eyes.

 _You would die for me_

That's when all of my grief comes out. I shudder and sob and cry for him. Cry because I love him, cry because I miss him, Cry because I need him, Cry because he's dying, Cry because its my fault. Its all my fault and now I cant do anything. I need to find him. I need to kill that witch. Her Head will be in my hands by Friday. I narrow my eyes

 _she is going down. You mess with me, you're dead. You mess with Soul, you wish to hell you were._

 **(Soul Pov)**

That thing is back, still tapping my Soul. Hmm, maybe I should try to tap back. I close my eyes ignoring the blistering pain in my side.

 _Umm hi?_

Maybe the thing would hear me. Maybe it would answer. Never know until you try.

 _Soul! Soul!_

A voice was echoing through my head and it sound familiar.

 _Yo?_

I respond still confused.

 _SOUL! I've been so worried! are you hurt? where are you? what's happened?_ Then more quietly it said, _I need you._

Oh, its Maka. My heart lifts as I close my eyes. Maybe we can do the meet in the Soul thing we did while we had black blood. Ughg so many maybes. still I have to try.

 _Maka, try entering my soul like you did last time._

There was minimal silence and I heard her beautiful voice respond.

 _Ok soul._

Things went kind of dark, then really bright then darkish again. No more cave that's good. I was in the same suit as last time but the blinding pain was till there and blood was seeping through the seems of my jacket. I slid down against the red and black walls and closed my eyes holding back a yell.

"SOUL!"

Her real voice. Not some crappy version echoing through his head. _Maka I love you._ I think to myself but instead all I say is,

"Hey Maka."

 **(Maka POV)**

THAT IDIOT! I yell inside my head. I mean, of course while we're in here he can hear what im thinking so i catch the small smirk that dances on his lips.

I run over to him and place my hand on the side of his face.

"Soul," I breath," Why would you do this to yourself?" Before he could interrupt I keep talking," And don't say the witch did it and not you because you did do it! You did! You chose to get hurt, not me! Why soul why?"

I can see the pain in his face as his looks across mine. I can tell he is hurt, bad. I don't know where he is, what is happening, how to stop it. I dot know anything.

He suddenly freezes in place and a look of terror comes across it. He screams and doubles over. Im screaming his name and holding him to me. Something must be happening to him in- wherever he is. I yell his name again and he slowly starts to disappear from my arms.

"soul... no." I whisper and a tear from my eye slowly drops to the floor. All alone in this room it echos for what seems like forever.

 _Dont go, please._

 ** _Hi guys. umm sorry if you didn't like it as much as the others. Its really, quite late where I am. So im like half asleep and making typos and shit like that. Saying ummmmm a lot. Just ummm (see and again with the umms) i hope you liked it though! as always  
I LUV YOU!  
Please reveiw. I love reading them. Also, tell me if you like how its going and if you want me to keep going with the story. _**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, im writing this with my cat. (i dont even know he's just kinda sat on me o.o)) Um hope you like it. Its a pretty quick update so yea...**

 **please review. The faster you review that faster i write!**

 **AGAIN i dont own Soul Eater, or do i...**

 **no i dont :(**

 **ENJOY LOVES**

 _"Dont go.. please"_

Those were the last words Soul had heard before being snapped back into the cave by a loud crunch and crackling pain in his leg. Luna was back with her witch friend, Natia. She had her foot slammed onto soul's leg. He could feel the bone crunch under her heavy boots and for the first time he screamed. He could feel Maka's worried presence still in his Soul.

 _Hold on Maka, it'll be fine_

He thought and grinded his teeth to stop his screaming. He wouldn't let the witch win. He had to be strong. For his friends, for Maka.

* * *

Maka sat in a ball with her head between her knees. She had been released from the hospital but she was given a horrid pair of crutches and an itchy cast. Half of her face was covered in bandages ad every time she breathed she winced from the pain. She didn't really notice it though. She kept thinking about her very short time with soul. What had happened to him when he disappeared? Where was he? She sighed.

 _Soul, why do you do this. Why don't you just protect yourself. Stop sacrificing yourself for people._

She rubbed her eyes and curled up in her bed. She heard a knock on the door and was confused for second.

 _OH! Its Tsubaki and the girls._

The girls had convinced Maka to let them come over and try to cheer her up. Maka groaned at the fact she had to get up but was soon at the door.

"HI MAKA!" screeched the childish weapon.

"Hey Patty." Maka called back smiling for real, for the first time since Soul was taken.

"Hi girl!" Tsubaki and Liz cried as they entered the apartment.

"Hi." Maka replied not as enthusiastically.

They all settled down on the couch and talked. Tsubaki, who wasn't as injured as maka, just had a cast and a few bandages. Liz and Patty didn't really get hurt because Kidd passed out so that left Maka feeling very out of place.

* * *

 _Maka guard!_

 _I know Soul._

 ** _she screamed as a blade dug deep in her skin._**

 _Maka!_

 ** _Soul came out of scythe form and stood in front of her as a huge Star passed over her knocking him into Maka._**

 _SOUL!_

 _ **that was the last thing she said as-**_

* * *

"Maka you okay?"

She heard the voiced of her friends bringing her back from the memory.

"Yea," She shook her head to wipe away the thought," Yea, I'm fine."

"Maka, you know its ok to be sad, right?" Tsubaki said putting her hand on Maka's arm.

"YEA! Like the time chipmunk died when i was cuddling him, he just turned blue and died!" Patty chirped.

The girls gave her a weird look then turned back to Maka.

"No guys its ok lets just have fun okay?" Maka said forcing a smile.

Still looking worried the girls nodded and thought of games to play.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Patty screamed. She had a deadly look on her face it said,

Refuse my game and i will kill you.

"woah lil sis, calm yourself." said Liz chuckling.

"mkay!" Patty cries back swinging her kegs back and forth.

"Maka, does that sound okay?" Tsubaki asked.

Maka knodded,"You go first Liz."

"MWAHAAHHAHAHAAHH! ~evil laugh~ PATTY!"

"YES!"  
"Truth or dare."

"DARE DUH!"

"I dare you to call Kid and make him come over here and kiss him HAHAHAHAHA!"

"I WILL PERSEVERE!" cried Patty as she scampered over to the phone.

The girls were quiet expect a few giggles.

"HI KIDD!" Patty screamed into the phone.

They could only hear one end but they could figure out what was happening.

"Oh sorry. I mean hi Kidd."

"YEa, uhuhn"

"CAN YOU COME OVER NOW! LIKE RIGHT THIS MOMENT NOW KIDD HANG UP THE PHONE AND COME HERE!"

They laughed as Patty hung up.

"You know you're lucky you get to kiss Kidd." Liz said staring at the ceiling.

"OOOOH BIG SIS LIKES KIDD!" Patty screamed dancing,"AND I GET TO KISS THE ONE YOU LIKE HAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Paaaatttttyyyyy shut upppppp!" Liz groaned.

They then heard a knock on the door.

Kidd walked in to see the girls holding back laughs.

"what is it you-"

His voice was cut off short when Patty swooped him over and pressed duck lips onto his.

"PATTY WHAT!" He yelled as she ran grinning back to the couch.

"TRUTH OR DARE IDIOT!" Liz said pushing him out the door.

After a few minutes of laughing the girls began the game again.

"Maka! TRUTH OR DARE!"

"I'll do truth."

"Who do you like?" questioned Patty.

"ummmm, i meant dare."

"then i dare you to tell me who you like."

"smlmskla" A mutter came from Maka.

"HMMM whats that i could hear you."

A louder mutter came again.

"STILL CANT HEAR YOU!"

"SOUL! I LOVE SOUL OK!?"

The girls fell silent and Maka crunched her knees together.

"Its ok Maka we'll find him." They said soothingly.

"Well what if we dont!" she snapped,"He'll be dead."

"Maka, lets go find him." Liz said smiling,"Lets go right now and hunt his ass down. He deserves a good punch from me for making my Maka worry like this."

Maka sniffed and looked at them.

"how am I gonna go out with all this medical shit on me?"

"I'll take care of that." Liz said smiling.

They went to Doctor Stein and he gave Maka a medication that will allow 2hours of free movement with half the pain. He told them she could only take one twice a day. For two days a week.

"Okay." Maka said smiling,"Lets go find him."

 _I coming Soul._

 _I know you are._

 **HEY GUYS! Thanks for reading and stuff. Please review its great when you do. LUV YOU.**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG GUYS! wow. So there goes the i'll update every 1-2 days...**

 **sorry...**

 **I've been at my friend's house for, yes, the whole week and a bit past that. Sorry about that. So I'm back now. And I hope you guys like this new chapter. LUV U PEOPLE WHO STILL FOLLOW MEEEE!**

 **No owning of the soul eater for me sadly.**

 **Enjoy.**

"Okay where too?!" Patty asked cheerfully.

"You mean so Liz can kick Soul's ass?" Maka replied laughing, "I don't really know lets just go where we go, I mean I guess the connection between our souls will help me find him but it might be harder when he's (presumably) so far away."

"Okay maka whatever suits you!" Patty again chirped.

The girls headed on down the steps of the DWMA and raced each other down the streets of the city. It was only until after an hour of searching did they realize they should have searched in the morning. It was already sunset and the girls were begging to head back despite the whines of maka to keep looking. She was telling them they were close to finding him.

 _I've got to be stronger. I can't let him protect me forever. I'll go until i drop or until i find him._ She thought to herself.

"Maka come on!" Yelled Liz dragging maka by her arms,"Come on its dark now!"

"Ughghghhghhghgg fine Liz but for the record its your fault if we don't find him!" Maka groaned.

Liz smirked and pulled maka along.

The sun had set fully and now a snickering moon was floating high in the sky. The girls were almost there when they heard laughing and footsteps. Patty stopped giggling, Liz stopped scolding patty, maka stopped glaring at Liz for dragging her and Tsubaki stopped staring at the moon.

"Hey girlys whatcha doin tonight." A thick voice came from the shadows along with a few chuckles.

A group of men, a bit older than the girls, followed the voice out of the darkness.

Before Patty could run over and tell them what they were doing and fall right into their trap Maka spoke up,

"Nothing that concerns you so have a goodnight." _Yuck this is why I hate men._ She turned and walked away along with the others but a firm substance grasped her wrist pulling her back.

"Well, if you don't have anything planned why don't you come hang out with us?" The boys sneered.

The one that had her wrist smelled like fish and hair grease. The other three in the back were a little bit different.

Boy one: oily hair and a crooked nose. Therefore his name will be crooked.

Boy two: he had hair back in a ponytail. That works, his name his ponytail.

Boy three: He. Was. Ugly. Name is self explanatory.

And then there was fish holding maka's wrist and pulling her to him.

"No I'm fine just on my own." Maka said. She was calm because this happened to her a lot. But they always ran away more hurt then when they came.

"It's not really an option." Fish came closer to maka's face and she glared at him as each of the other boys grabbed for one of the girls.

"I really doubt that." Maka stated and nodded at the girls before stepping through fish's kneecap.

There was a scream but maka stayed straight faced as she pulled her leg back and kicked his stomach.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He growled at her and spat at her feet,"ILL GET YOU!"

"Again, I highly doubt that." Maka replied and smashed her foot onto his ugly face. She turned to see the other boys lying at the girl's feet.

Tsubaki had chosen a different way to attack. She leaned in to snap her elbow down on his neck. She then twisted his arm over his head that was trying to hit her.

She smiled satisfied at the state he was in.

Liz had gone for something more... Deadly... She transformed into a gun which patty caught and they shot their two assailants.

Patty giggled and threw Liz into the air so she could transform back.

"Good job patty!" Liz said giving patty a high five.

"YA!" was patty's response.

"You okay guys?" Tsubaki said walking over.

"Yea lets just keep moving before these freaks wake up." Maka stated before walking down an alley.

"Ummm maka?" Liz questioned,"you do know home is that way. Right?"

She pointed the opposite direction.

"No Liz." Maka said still walking," home is with soul, and Soul is this way."

 **(Souls POV)**

I could feel maka's soul not too far away. She must be searching for me. She needs to leave. She could get hurt. There is a pounding in my head, an aching in my stomach, a dizziness in my soul. Over all I'm not (to say the least) at my strongest moment.

I mean there is some good news. That witch ass little fucker hasn't come down in a bit. So I'm left in my somewhat peace. I wonder how maka is doing.

Oh my hell on earth.

The bitch is home. Code bitch. Code bitch. Well make that bitches. Natia and Luna hop into the room.

"HIA LITTLE BOY!" Luna squeals,"you ready to be my little scythey!"

I wince and glared at her like I have for the last week or so,

"Never."

"I really hate doing this Soul Evans." Luna sighed.

"It's eater, not EVANS!" I growl at her.

"Okay whatever." She shrugs, "natia will take care of you and your name."

I feel like I'm outside of my own body, watching myself scream, watching Luna laugh as she walks away.

 **(Maka's POV)**

I can feel him somewhere here but my eyes are drooping and the pains in my legs and arms and face are coming back. I lay down on the ground with Tsubaki, Liz and Patty. I close my eyes and lay back so I can fall asleep. I try to forget about the pain.

I try to remember him.

 **K so hope you liked it. Luv you guys. Next chapter is gonna be a bit different. Luv chu plz review! 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Its been so long. I've been busy... Lazy... again and haven't been uploading. Also, whenever i write this chapter and end up having to do something in the middle it gets deleted and then i don't re-write the whole thing. But here it is at last!**

 **JUST TO BE CLEAR THIS CHAPTER MAY BE CONFUSING IF YOU DON'T READ THIS! |**

 **V**

 **Blair (as you know... hopefully... 0.0) is a cat with magic but in this story she hangs out with other witches because of her magic.**

 **Now thats out of the way**

 **Read/Reveiw please**

 **Enjoy...**

A purple haired woman stands at the edge of the train tracks and pushes the tall hat she wears out of her eyes. The golden eyes flash as she takes in the desert around her. She takes a deep breath.

 _Hello Death City. I hope you've missed me. Blair's home..._

Blair twists on her feet and picks up her bags. She walks over to a cobbled road and starts to trudge along in the heat.

 _Maka, Soul. You better have A HUGE party planned for making me walk in this heat!_ She huffed dusting some sand off her bag. After a while of walking in the heart Blair finally saw the red peak of the DWMA she shreaked and scrambled for the town that was Death City.

"Hi guy who sells me fish!" She called out to one of the street vendors on her way to a row of apartments.

 _Here's the one!_

She tried the door.

"HUMPH! its locked! They forgot to unlock the door for me!" She cried.

Blair muttered a spell and the door clicked open. She ran into the apartment and yelled around the house dropping her luggage by the door.

"SOULLLLL! MAKA! IM HOME!" She stopped yelling when she heard no answer," Maybe they're out shopping for a gift for me I guess I'll go see Luna."

She quickly poofed through a purple cloud and turned into a small purple cat. Her golden eyes pierced through the hat she still wore. She padded out the door muttering a spell to re lock the door.

She padded through the streets meowing at people and stealing fish on the way to Luna's. She walked past the last vendor and into the woods. She padded down trails and treked over hills.

"Finally!" She cried when she spotted a round dark house. There was a small amount of smoke coming from the chimney and she could see the friendly glow coming from the tinted windows. Blair poofed back into her human form and straightened out her purple dress. She walked up to the door and knocked. She was about to knock again when a familiar voice chirped with glee and a smaller girl flung herself at Blair.

"BLAIR!" She cried," I didn't know you were coming back so soon. Its great to see you!"

"Hi Luna!"Blair squeked back pulling away form Luna's tight grip.

The girl, Luna, was wearing an ankle length black dress, with slits up to her thighs, that showed little patterns of stars when she moved. Her white hair trailed down to her hips and a blue crescent hung from her neck. Her hat was tilted at an angle and she had a perky look to her face. Her eyes were milky white and she wore multiple bracelets on her mostly uncovered arms.

"Come Blair i have a captive i want you to meet." She claimed pulling Blair's arm.

Blair sighed. She hated seeing captives. It reminded her of what could happen to Maka or Soul.

"Ok Looney, lead the way." She gave in using Luna's nickname.

Luna smiled and pulled Blair's arm down stairs into a chamber. The door in front of them opened reveling a tall woman with blue hair and blood on her hands. She had a sly smile to her lips. Her green eyes locked on Blair's golden ones and they turned hard and cold.

"Hello Blair." The girl seemed to choke on the words.

"Natia." Blair greeted with a stiff nod.

"Um Natia why don't you go wash up. Blair with me." Luna murmured pulling Blair away from the soon to be fight.

Luna pushed open the door," This, is my prisoner."

The faint echoing of two soft voices. One weak and rough, the other light and shocked.

 _Oh my god, its you._

 **So not a very long chapter but its up so yayayayayay! Hope you liked it i love you guys baii**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey so to make up for missing out on writing a lot im gonna be uploading faster for the next few days. Hope thats okay and works for chu! Hope you like it as always...**

 **Read/reveiw**

 **Enjoy...**

 **Oh yea i dont own Soul Eater I almost forgot to say that.**

(Soul's POV)

 _Blair? Blair! Blair. Blair..._

Thats all I can think. I don't know why she's here. What she's doing or how she knows where I am. All I know is she looks so surprised and angry at The witches around her. She seems to be trying to hide it so she can protect us but she soon bursts.

"Luna! Mayeb you should be nicer. I mean, he's really hurt shouldn't you do something." Blair protests.

"He'll be fine. I make sure he doesn't die." Luna shrugs.

Blair bites her tongue and looks at me.

I stare back then look away quickly when Luna approaches.

"Hi little boy!" She chirps," Finally ready?"

I stare her down and then narrow my eyes,"Never."

"I was hoping you'd be nice for our guest but I guess not." Natia shrugs,"Blair would you like to do the pleasure."

"No no, that's okay." Blair stutters quickly.

"You sure?" Luna motions towards me,"He's not going anywhere so you can come back later I guess."

"Yea... Later." Blair murmurs.

"They leave the room and dreadful Natia comes back in. I see she's changed out of the gray/blue half jacket and black shirt. In there place is a Navy Tank top and in place of her wrapped jeans are tight green cargo pants. I silently will Blair to find Maka and get her out of here. She can't get hurt.

(Maka's POV)

"SOUL!" I wake up screaming. The girls around me open their sleepy eyes quickly and rush over. I'm breathing fast and my heart is speeding but my head feels light," I know where he is." I breath.

"Maka are you ok?" I here Liz'z voice.

"I know where he is." I say again and get to my feet,"Tsubaki!"

"Yes?" She answers.

"Call the boys I know where Soul is."

"Maka how can you possibly-" She starts

"Tsubaki just call them." I cut her off.

She sighs and walks off to call the boys.

"So Maka?" Patty skips over to me," How dp you know where Souly is?"

"First, Patty what the hell is a "Souly?" and second, I had a dream." I look at her and explain.

"OHHH ok i see." She skips off and pokes Liz with a stick.

After a little while the boys arrive and I tell them where we need to go.

"There should a small round house in the middle of a field next to woods. We need to get in there. Soul should be in there I'm guessing." I explain.

"Maka come on now? You think a Star like me is gonna let you down on such an important mission. Nothing is too big for me THE GREATEST STAR EVER YAHOO! This seems like a piece of cake!" BlackStar booms.

"OH shut up BlackStar." Tsubaki calls out unexpectedly.

BlackStars shuts up and looks down at his feet.

"So should we get going?" I ask.

"We should leave at exactly 8:00pm." Suggest Kid.

"Even though he's just being the freak he is, he does have a point. We should wait until dark to head into the house. But maybe we can raid the house at 8:00pm and leave to find the house now." Liz reasons.

"okay!" everyone agrees.

We pack up the little stuff we have and start trudging into the woods around us.

 _You'll be right here with me soon Soul._

 **Hope you liked it guys! I LOVE YOU please review and I'll continue.**


	9. Chapter 9

**YOU GUYS! I AM SO SORRY OMFG I CAN'T EVEN BEGIN TO JUST OMG- *deep breaths* i am calm now and very very sorry. ok so... i have an explanation...**

 **i was working on a story at the beginning of the school year and it was really long to make up for all the missed time and i was listening to musci (as usual) and i clicked on the tab to change youtube and... i clicked the X on the tab for the story... trust me i was so pissed... then i was to fed up to start again so i just kind of stopped and forgot about it and sometimes the thought would pop into my head but i was too lazy. so today i got a notification form a person who followed the story and i was like "wow people still care..." so here i am. thanks to that one person and all of you guys if you are still reading this.**

 **now to the story... enjoy...**

(Souls POV)

I think of Blair as I sleep on the cold floor. My head is pounding, my sides ache, my heart races. I open my eyes and look around the blood stained, 10foot hell. What a wonderful place. So welcoming and perfect.

Obviously being sarcastic here.

Ugh.

I get up and brush off my pants.

"oh come ON!" i groan. There are gashes in the legs of the pants. "Dammit...Maka just got me these she's gonna be pissed..."

I cough and wipe my mouth with my sleeve.

"Need this?" A sweet voice comes from behind me.

"M-maka?" i stutter. The girl giggles and shrugs her shoulder. She's holding out a small cloth towards me. I stare at her and she shrugs again putting it in the pocket of her long black coat. I can feel my face going red but I continue staring and she hops off the corner table she's sitting on. I follow her with my gaze as she walks towards me and pulls off her small white glove. She curls her hand for a second like she's second guessing herself for a minute before she places her cold hand on my face. I look at her and she smirks at me.

"you know i'm not real right?" She says twirling around and walking across the room, gliding her perfect fingers across the walls.

I feel like i've swallowed ice. I close my eyes and nod. This is stupid, im stupid. of course she isn't real. I open my eyes and jump back to see not-maka standing on her toes right in front of me.

"Soul" not-her says stepping closer to me,"Soul. You have to wake up now." she places her hand on my face again and I close my eyes, blinking hard.

"I know..." I breath and open my eyes to see her crystal green orbs staring at me."I know."

She sighs and looks away for a second before pushing up on her toes and pressing cold lips on mine. In a single second all of that is gone and I'm laying on the icy floor under Luna's house. oh wait. I'm not only under her house. She's in here with me.

"You have to wake up Soul!'' She calls at me down on the floor."Will you be my weapon?"

I glare up at her.

"No."

(Makas POV)

I rub my eyes and yawn. My vision clears and I see my friends sleeping beside me. I stretch and look up at the light from the trees making patterns on the ground. I look down at Patty who is snoring softly next to Liz, grabbing her sister's hair and hugging her close. I giggle and step over them to Kid. He has a big duffle bag carrying our extra clothes. It seems stupid to carry a bag of clothes for us but Kid insisted it would be better to have clean clothes everyday so he folded everything, ironed it, and placed it neatly in the bag. I pull it away from his small circle of leaves he's sleeping on and hop over Liz away from the group. When I'm a fair distance away I pull out my clothes. It's not what I normally wear but I like it. I walk farther away and go behind a tree to get changed. I love it. I still have my shoes and white gloves but Kid told me to take off my messy coat or he would burn it. My red plaid skirt is gone, instead a shorter purple plaid skirt and ripped leggings take its place. I have a plain white shirt on covered by a tight black jacket. I let my hair down and brush it with my fingers. I put it up again in a high ponytail and look at my reflection in the small knife I have as protection without Soul. I look so weird but it feels good to change my look. I sigh and wander back to our campsite as Tsubaki wakes up.

"Hey Maka!" She calls and walks over,"you look nice!" I smile and greet her too, handing her the bag. She grins and walks off. I wake up everyone else who changes (on kid's orders) and we pack up. Everyone looks different. Well, everyone except kid. He still has his black and white suit on.

Tsubaki has a shorter black flowy skirt and her same hair and shoes. She has a long sleeve blue shirt to match the blue star on her black fingerless gloves.

Black star is actually fairly the same. He just has a new pair of black jeans on to go with his blue tank top as usual. His annoying loudness has not changed either…

Patty and Liz have black and white striped crop tops and black boots.

We pack up and head across a large field.

(Souls POV)

"The answer is still no!" I groan as Luna narrows her eyes at me. She has rolled up her sleeves which isn't a good sign. She puts up her long hair and I realize I'm dead. So very dead. Shes preparing to kill me. She sighs and points a long narrow finger at me. She mutters incoherent words and her eyes flash from blue to black to purple to white then roll back in her head.

Goddamit. This isn't very good. I try to stay calm but it isn't a very pleasant experience I'm having here. Let's just say it feels like my entire body is being turned inside out. I can feel my bones cracking and bending in my body and I feel my skin crawl. My eyes pop out and I think they're going to fall out of my head…...Luna just stands there, chanting her spell as I lay there in indescribable pain. I scrape at the floor, looking for something to hold, something that seems real, something I can control, because right now, I have none. Control I mean.

 **Not a very good ending but I'll be posting every day this week (I'll try) so review and follow for more. I hope you've enjoyed it as always and I LOVE YOU ALL! oh and tell me if you want me to have more soma in it or more action.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I keep my promisesssss... for day two of my Wednesday through Friday uploads I present to you my next chapter.**

 **If you read this After the whole Soul kidnapping thing do you want me to do an epilogue? Or whatever works for you guys.**

 **Oh yeah one really cool review was posted about Crona maybe being added and gave me some great(hopefully) ideas. Thanks so much**

 **Also, thanks to those reviewing i dont know if you guys understand how much that means to me! Keep it up!**

 **and always please enjoy**

(Crona's POV)

I can feel cold drops of sweat dripping down my face. My hands are shaking so I quickly wipe my face and stuff them between my curled up knees. I blink hard and try to take deep breaths like Maka told me. I don't know what I'm doing. How do I deal with this without her? I don't know how, that's the answer. I bury my head in my knees but it's not as easy as some would think. It's kind of like when you have headphones on but no music playing. You hear everything kind of echo-y and clearer at the same time. Everything except the voices are blocked out. Then, when you take your head out of your knees, all the noises come rushing back to you and you don't know how to deal with it.

So I lay my head down on the floor instead, listening to the footsteps. I hear a special clicking I know very well. A very...scary clicking.

"Um Hi professor..." I mumble and sit up against the wall.

"Hello child." He says and I can feel his stare on me. "You know I'm not going to hurt you right?" He muses. I look up and see him tilting his head.

I nod slowly and rest my head on my knees looking up at him. I've gotten to know him these past years but he still scares the crap out of me...sorry for the language...

He bends down and puts his hand on my shoulder making me cringe away. I relax when he doesn't move and look up.

"I know you're worried about Maka and Soul but you have to remember we'll tell you if we hear anything." He says.

I look up and stammer out,"T-Thank you sir..."

He nods and turns away before turning back and tilting his head again. Ew it makes me feel really weird and i can't deal with it...

"There actually...might be a way you can help.."He says and turns the screw in his head.

 _EW STOP DOING THAT IT'S SO GROSS STAHP_ "Really?" I question.

He smiles and motions for me to come with him.

(Maka's POV)

"Tsubaki?" Black Star whispers (not very quietly...)

"Yes Black Star?" She says and smiles at him.

"Do you think we could make a steak when we get home?"He starts going on about how hungry he is. I don't know how Tsubaki does it, listen to him, is patient with him. If you told me 5 years ago they would be my biggest ship in the school...besides soul and i...I just think they would be so cute!

Tsubaki keeps smiling and nodding and my mind drifts to Soul.

Do I do that? Do I smile and nod? And if I do, is it sincere or am I just nodding because I'm bored!? Oh my god...I'm questioning everything now...

"Maka?""hmmm?..." I say drifting out of my confused haze.

"uh you ok?" Black Star appears right in front of my face and I shriek and jump back.

"BLACK STAR! WHAT THE HELL" I pull a book out of nowhere and slam it on his head.

(Black Stars POV)

Maka can be so dumb sometimes. Why can't she understand IM the BIGGEST star. She ISN'T. She's just worried about Soul but he's pretty dumb too.

We yell at each other as we keep walking until in the middle of her sentence she stops walking. She froze up and stared past me looking at a black shape in the distance. I look over at Kid to see him doing the same thing. Stupid meister stuff. I'm the best meister in the world but I can't scene evil presences for shit.

"Kid..."Maka says,"Is that what it feels like?..."

He nods slowly and looks at her,"There it is."He whispers,"The witch's house."

 **"We're here."**

* * *

 **Cliff hanger I know but i will update really soon. Do review about Crona though. Is it a good thing he's here or should we just continue like he never popped into the story? Your choice!**

 **As always thanks so much and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys. I now have a wattpad account where I write science fiction stories so I am now working on 4 stories (two soma on this site and 2 sci fi on wattpad. ) Don't worry I've gotten back into writing regularly so there won't be delays in the stories.**

 **Oh yeah this one might have a bit more language**

 **As always please review it always makes my day better and enjoy!**

* * *

(Patty's POV)

I giggle as Black Star and Maka yell at each other. Heehee it's so funny!

It's so funny and I'm laughing so much I don't realize Kid stopping in front of me. I bump into him and I'm about to yell at him before I notice everyone else growing quiet. Maybe I missed something. I just copy them.

(Maka's POV)

The witch's house is just over there. A dome hut. I close my eyes and focus on the souls around us. I open my eyes and look into the hut. There are three souls floating in there. Two witch souls and... a weapon! Soul's soul to be exact.

"He's in there." I breath.

"LET'S GO THEN! COME ON MAKA LET'S GO GET YOUR MAN!"

"OH MY GOD SHUT UP BLACK STAR!" I hit him on the head and blush which makes him laugh.

Ugh. He is so annoying. Am I really that obvious about Soul?

I glare at him and pull the small knife I have out of my pocket. It's definitely not even .000001% close to being as good as Soul, but it's fine until I find him.

We keep walking and Tsubaki swirls into her weapon form. Liz and Patty flip into their's and I'm just walkin along with mah tiny knife.

I sigh and just keep walking. I miss the way my long coat flows around my ankles. Stupid Kid, taking it away from me. These leggings are weird too. Although I can still feel the swishing of my short skirt it feels weird. Maybe it's for the best and I should start wearing leggings under my skirt more often. It keeps Soul from looking up my skirt.

I face palm myself once I realize I'm making fashion decisions right before my death battle with two witches. Ugh

Here we are. The domed hut stands about 5 feet from me. I wonder if they know we're here. I want them to. I want them to be scared. Although they would probably just laugh at us, I still want them to be.

Let's go.

(Crona's POV)

Stein leads me into a room and pulls a sheet off of a huge map of Death City.

"Crona," he says,"You have a Soul connection to Maka much greater than anyone else who isn't out with her. You may be able to connect with the map in that way."

"u-um sir?"I say,"W-what do y-you mean?.."

"This isn't a normal map. If a person were to have a strong connection with another person in the city, by focusing hard enough, they may be able to see their location, I'm hoping you are that person."

"oh um... ok sir..." I say and nod.

I go up to the map and place my hands on it concentrating. I don't feel anything for a solid minute until something hits me. I open my eyes and look at the map.

"There she is."

(Maka's POV)

I kick down the thin wooden door to the hut and we run inside.

"Be careful!" I call,"There are two witches in here!"

"And guess what! neither of them stand a chance against me! YAHOO" Black star yells.

I shake my head and run down a flight of stairs. I follow Soul's aura down into the basement.

I don't sense any witch soul's down here but they could have their soul protect up.

I jump down the last few steps and fly through the door.

I don't have time to walk 3feet into the room before something white and fluffy catches my eye. SOUL'S HAIR!

"SOUL! SOUL!" I run over to him and kneel down next to him. His face is bloody and he has a black eye,"Soul...?"

He slowly opens his eyes and the corners of his mouth curl up when he sees me.

"Hey Maka." He says and coughs,"Don't I just look grand?"

And then I did something I never thought I could do. I laughed and I told him these exact words.

"Soul, How are you so fucking perfect?" I leaned down and placed my lips on his.

(Soul's POV)

As I lay there on the ground, drifting into my sleepy time, I heard a voice calling my name.

"SOUL! SOUL!"

I felt someone touch my shoulder and whisper my name.

I opened my eyes to see something that made me believe I was dreaming. I coughed and stared into the crystal green eyes of my partner.

"Hey Maka." I said and coughed again, yeah this wasn't a dream,"Don't I just look grand?"

Now I just want to say that Maka is not a cursing type. But right there and then she looked me right in my eyes. And she said exactly this,

"Soul, how are you so fucking perfect?" and she surprised me again by leaning down and kissing me. Right on the lips. It's fair to say it was probably worse for her than how amazing it was for me. My face was pretty bloody, but she didn't seemed fazed by it.

When she pulled away she blushed and placed her soft hand on my face. I put my hand over her's and then it was my turn. To surprise her and myself. I looked her right in her emerald eyes and whispered,

"I love you."

* * *

 **Cliff hangerrrrrrr...**

 **I'm sorry about that. I tried to make this one 1,000 words and I succeeded. Please review! What do you think! What's gonna happen next!? I love reading your reviews and they make my day so much better.**

 **HAVE AN EXCELLENT DAY AND FOLLOW UP FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW!**

 **I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH THANK YOU!**


End file.
